total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn
Shawn, labeled The Paranoid Doomsayer is one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. He is scheduled to be reintroduced in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Pimapotew Kinosewak, the Floating Salmon. Shawnsquare.jpg TTBack.jpg FloatingSalmonIcon.png Biography Shawn isn’t one of those crazy guys that believe a zombie apocalypse will eventually happen – he believes that it’s already underway! He plans to win Total Drama so that he can use prize money to build an undead-proof shelter. Paranoid and easily spooked, Shawn often isolates himself from his teammates (“Friends could slow you down when the zombies come!”) and only shows up when the challenges are underway. Speaks in a very rapid and jittery manner as if he’s been up all night long drinking coffee… that is, when he speaks to anyone at all. From his shaggy haircut and uneven stubble to his frayed toque, Shawn’s character model tells the story of a guy who can’t sit still long enough to let down his guard. He’s wound up, on edge and fit to burst… which might not make the super stressful environment of Wawanakwa, the ideal place for him! If he can manage to avoid completely melting down all on his own his survival skills should serve him well and his paranoia will make him hard to manipulate or lure into alliances. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Shawn had arrived with his team, the Toxic Turtles in Bigger, Badder, Brutaler. Shawn first met Tanner, whom made him paranoid by enforcing the idea of zombies existing. Shawn freaked out when people like Fallon, Cheyenne, or Jasmine tried to touch him. It reached the point where Shawn tried to leave during the challenge in Radioaction. Jasmine stopped him and helped Shawn congregate with the team. Shawn began making a map of Wawanakwa during Teaming With Toxins. He majorly helped his team in the same challenge. Shawn heard the rumors about Adam from Krystal and began evading Adam in Scaling Walls And Scary Falls, along with finishing his map and bonding with Jasmine. He helped Jasmine out of the mine when she had severe claustrophobia, showing the caring and sweet side of Shawn. Shawn and Jack formed a group called "Wawanakwa Watchers Committee", which was later renamed "Wawanakwa's Hardcore Assistance Team" when he was eliminated in Ice, Ice, Baby when Tanner tricked him into collapsing their teams fort. Shawn left with a kiss from Jasmine before he was officially hurled and eliminated. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Shawn returned alongside a handful of other contestants of Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Shawn was placed on the Pimapotew Kinosewak alongside Jasmine, whom he slowly began to develop feelings for. Shawn instigated a newbie alliance consisting of second generation contestants, and immediately allied with Jasmine. The two brought Ella and Colton in the alliance to counter Beth's veteran alliance with Lightning and Nathaniel. In No Sense Nonsense, Beth was eliminated by Shawn, and the veteran alliance was dissipated. In Winning Isn't Every Fling, Jasmine discovered that Shawn's zombie obsession was real, and began to feel uncomfortable with the oddity of his views. Shawn tried to win her back in I Love You, I Love You Knots. Jasmine eventually looked back the zombie fear and accepted Shawn again, pushing Shawn's affections for her further. Shawn grew competitive when Lightning began to express his own affections for Jasmine. Lightning switched to Shawn's team in Chef Bait Ooh Ha Ha, and caused more tension regarding Shawn and Jasmine. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Noah utilized this tension to divide the team in order to take attention away from himself and Abigail. This worked in Let's Go Fishing, where Noah raised the stakes with Lightning and Shawn by convincing them to put their games on the line, resulting in Shawn losing and being eliminated. Jasmine, upset by Shawn and Lightning's competitive behavior over her, rejects both before Shawn is shortly fired away. Gallery Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Shawn has competed against, he has yet to outrank Noah and Trent. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Shawn has competed against, he has yet to outrank Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters that Shawn has competed against, he has yet to outrank Charlotte, Abigail, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Shawn has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine and Sugar. *Of the second generation of original characters, Shawn has yet to outrank Candace, Desiree, Krystal, Constance, Colton, Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Jack. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Toxic Turtles Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Floating Salmon